Blue Days
by tigers.are.cool
Summary: I can't imagine waking up and knowing i won't see you... The truth is i love you. What happens after jane confesses his love for Lisbon? Even now will he eve be able to take of his ring? 100% jisbon
1. Chapter 1

It took her all but 2 minutes to decide she needed to get off that plane she spent most of it crying in both embarrassment and relief and the other half watching Jane be led by two armed guards back into the airport.

She couldn't leave him alone, not now, her mothering instincts seemed to take over she wanted to save him, to rescue him, so he knew as long as he had her everything would be okay.

He probably thought she didn't care, she had told him he was too late, but she was wrong he was just in time. Just in time to save her.

She felt like a huge weight had been removed from her shoulders, knowing that she wasn't alone, that he loved her too was the greatest gift she could ever have. She didn't have to wonder anymore and constantly second guess him all the time, because she knew now, he loves her. And she loves him.

The thought brought her back to reality, grabbing her belongings from the carry on case above her head, she muttered some embarrassing words of apology to everyone around her.

and scurrying off the plane she powered her cell back on and phoned Abbot.

As the phone started ringing Lisbon hurried back to the main airport and flashed her badge so she could be taken to the holding cell's where Jane probably was.

"Lisbon?" he asked in a surprised tone

"Boss… Jane's been arrested, he bypassed security completely and then jumped over a barbed wired fence surrounding the runway, and broke onto a plane"

Even through the phone she could hear him taking a few calming deep breaths "Where is he!"

"Probably In a holding cell being interrogated by TSA agents, they are the ones who dragged him off the plane"

"Okay" he sighed "I'll make a few calls and see what I can do… Teresa do I even want to know what he was doing on that plane?

"I… uh think Jane should tell you"

And with that the phone call cut off and she was all alone again.

Coming back to her senses she found an empty bathroom and pulled out her toiletries bag and searched for the brush. Staring at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed the knots and straggles out of her hair, she replayed that moment on the plane over and over in her head

'I can't imagine waking up and knowing i wont see you' he'd said, breaking into tears 'the truth is I love you' that was when he was dragged away by the TSA agents.

The tears started rolling down her face, until eventually she was sobbing. Ironically, even though it was him that made her cry, he was the only person she wanted right now, she wanted him to put his arms around her body and pull her close, then whisper in her ear with his hot wet breath that it was all going to be okay because now they had each other. She just wanted Jane.

Every minute she was away from him she could feel her heart ache a little bit more. Knowing how he felt changed everything. His eyes looked sad and hollow when he was dragged away, they had that same blank look in them that he acquired whenever he would talk about his Angela and Charlotte but when he told her that her loved her they had been alive with fire and hope, the promise of a new day, a new life to spend with her.

Composing herself, she wiped her running mascara off her face and re applied it, she then re-did her hair so she didn't look as ragged as she felt and then as a last thought she cleaned her teeth, just in case.

Then she remembered Pike, no she couldn't do anything with Jane if she was still engaged to Pike this had to be done as cleanly and as painlessly as possible.

He was on her speed dial, although she just now noticed he was second under Jane. The phone started ringing, she doubted the phone rang out once before he picked up

"Teresa" his voice sounded worried "Is everything okay? Has your flight been cancelled? Do you need me to come and get you?" the worry in his voice was rising

Her heart cracked a little, he really loved her.

"Marcus" her voice wavered and the tears threatened to spill over her eyes again "I'm… I'm not coming to DC. I can't, Im sorry "

"It's Jane isn't it" his voice flat the emotion gone

"I'm sorry" she whispered down the phone "I spoke too quickly I was angry at Jane, i was alone"

"So this whole thing was just some scam to get at Jane" the silence was crushing "you said you loved me, all those times we lay in bed together when I whispered your name and you would lean up kiss me you were just acting, stringing me along?"

She wanted to say she was sorry she wanted to deny the whole thing tell him that she had loved him, explain it was just a different less intense love to the one she felt for Jane. But the words wouldn't come out it didn't matter, he would't believe her anyway. Her phone beeped in her hand and the call went dead.

Without letting his word sink into deeply, Teresa grabbed her things and practically ran down to the holding cells regaining her composure as she got closer; once past the front desk, she saw a surly looking man with his feet up watching Jane through one way glass, he looked pissed that he was there and was clearly not in charge. He glanced over in her direction not bothering to ask who she was or her name he just put another piece of popcorn in his mouth waved her through and went back to his book.

The door creaked when it opened. She caught her breath when she saw him, sat with his back to the door and his foot wrapped in bandages, covered with an ice pack and propped up on a chair. It looked like it really hurt. She started walking towards him, her face taking that calm, impartial look she had mastered for when she interrogated suspects. the empty seat on the other side of the table creaked as she sat down and his head snapped around.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hi" he said back almost shyly, definitely surprised she was supposed to be on a flight to DC.

"This is another fine pickle you have gotten yourself into hey" she said, the smile in her voice as obvious as the one other face

"Ah" he waved it off "I've seen worse…pickle wise"

"Yes you have" she said, nodding her head in agreement thinking of the time he bugged Sam's office for Red John updates and then ended up in prison.

"Hows the ankle" Teresa asked the concern in her voice rising

"Eh it fine" he wiggled his toes showing her it still worked

"You didn't go to DC" he mused, unsure whether he was making a statement or asking a question

"No"

Silence started filling the room, the anticipation of what the other would say next was rising.

"Did you mean what you said" she questioned her features taking that serious look she used when she was telling him off or being told off because of him.

"Yes i did" he said thoughtfully, nodding his head up and down

"Good" she smiled

"Just to be clear" he confirmed "we're talking about pickles right?"

"No… no the other thing"

"Oh that" he trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed

"This is no joking matter" her eyes sparkled with anticipation of his next words, her fingers twitched on the table aching to entwine them around his.

"Yes i meant what I said every word of it" his voice strong, dependable and confident, eyes rising to meet hers gazing lovingly into her own.

"Good… " the corners of her mouth twitch upwards "because i feel the same way" the smile spread across her face

"Well thats lucky" his voice almost faltered as he gave a silent sigh of relief. The faint signs of anxiety he had shown moments earlier had all but disappeared.

"What about Pike" he murmured the guilt in his voice unmistakable

"He'll understand" Teresa whispered, but her voice wasn't convincing, but right now she didn't care about Pike at all

Her eyes slightly down cast in embarrassment "Say it again" her mouth forming into a shy smile

"Say what again?" he questioned coyly but his expression had changed it was serious and intent but at the same time he looked like he wanted to consume her completely and not let her go. Ever.

The look on his face was almost terrifying, but hypnotising, his eyes bored into her adoringly and lovingly, like she was the only thing in the whole world that could ever possibly matter. The sexual tension building between them was rising. His stare pulled her closer it was impossible to not be close to him. his face caught the soft glow of the light, his arms flexed as he held himself up onto the table.

He was standing up and leaning towards her. With out even thinking about it, she stood up to, tilting her head upwards towards his and parted her lips to meet his. He placed his hand lovingly under her chin, keeping her in place.

His kiss was hesitant at first, his lips merely brushing against her own, feather light butterfly kisses place on her mouth; she savouring every kissed, every touch. There wasn't any hesitation any more, his tongue slid across her lips and she pressed closer to him. There kisses meaningful yet a tangled up mess of need, confusion and love.

With all reservations out the window the kiss was more passionate, their lips moving as one.

"HEY" the guard outside the window shouted banging on the window "Stop that!" he should be glad they took her gun off her before she became in here because he was top of her list right now of people to shoot. She smiled against his lips and he moved backwards slightly so he could look at her.

"Shall we go?" she asked, reaching her and out to him across the table

He smiled shyly and nodded it was all that he could manage, she took his breath away.

Still unstable on his leg, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder for support, but mainly because he had an overwhelming need to touch her.

She helped him hobble out of the clammy interrogation room, they ignored the guards objections to them leaving, because as they noticed before he clearly wasn't in charge so his effort became futile. From around the corner Abbot's low, hummed voice could be heard, he was squared on to a rather irritated looking man, based on the fact Abbot didn't look worried they assumed he had won whatever argument he had been having.

"Mr Jane you are a free man" said the senior agent as they walked towards him, the guy was tall and butch he clearly like punishing himself in the gym, his face looked worn and tired.

"As I suspected" Jane drawled "Oh" he said grazing the man's shoulder with his hand "You should really apologize to your wife, she loves you and your children miss you"

He jerked back around "You son of a …" he didn't get to finish his setance ence because he was too preoccupied with taking a swing at Jane, a punch he jumped out of the way of rather quickly- he'd had lots of practice.

"I apologise Agent Morgan " Abbot said with a slight hint of desperation "He's on medication… messes with his head" he soothed

Teresa slapped his arm and shook her head in desperation. Once Agent Morgan departed Abbot looked at Jane utterly bewildered.

"What? He had a tan line around his finger from where his ring usually is, he looks about 45 so naturally I assumed he had children and what type of good father doesn't miss his children, even if he's only away for a few days"

"Jane, i just spent the last hour trying to keep you out of jail and off the no fly list, and you insult the only reasonable man I've spoken to about your 'situation' your unbelievable, the least you could do is keep your mouth shut for 5 minutes" Abbot looked at the end of his rope, like them he hadn't slept in nearly 24 hours and Jane was wearing him thin.

"You are suspended 3 weeks no pay"

He shrugged nonchalantly to be honest, he had suspected at least a month

The agent then turned his attention to Lisbon, it was then he noticed the way they were stood against each other. Jane was standing sideways on, his arm was no longer slung across her shoulders for support, but snaked around her waist, pressing her body close to him, his body language was protective.

"Agent Lisbon as I suspect your no longer transferring to DC i assume you'll need say 3 weeks to set your affairs in order and decline your new job offer "

"Yes sir" she almost chanted

"I don't want to see either one of you for 21 days, i don't want to hear from you at all unless one of you is dying do i make my self clear"

He turned to walk away and on a second thought he added "And when you come back to work you better have got 'it' out of your system"

Abbot walked away shaking his head slightly, if they could see his face they would have saw the relief in his face that Jane had manned up and told her how he felt.

Jane could feel her shoulders relax out go her 'boss is coming posture check'

"That was awkward" she muttered into the crook of his neck and inhaling his sent, he smelt like tea. "What do we do now"

He wasn't sure, this was not how he saw his day unraveling, so he didn't really have a plan.

"I didn't check us out of our rooms at the Blue Bird, we have them for the next couple of days, when i booked them, I was feeling optimistic"

"Okay" she whispered "Lead the way"

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist, but i do own a new pair of shoes…**

**A/N: i want to say thank you totrekhead, Mossi.b and Ozzie13 and ****i****f you reviewed as a guest. Your reviews made me smile and motivated me to write even more. **

**Im going to try and post a new chapter every other day (fingers crossed) tell me what you think, do you like, love or hate? And where do you think their relationship should go?**

**Remember I aim to please.**

Muddling their way out of the airport, he managed to flag down a cab, and he gave the address of the hotel and opened the door for Teresa and then slipped into the cab himself.

She leaned her back against his chest, and placed her head over to where his heart was. For her his steady heart beat was comforting. She tucked her feet into the seat and sighed contently into his chest. His fingers twirled into her hair and placed frequent kisses onto the crown of her head.

Her mind wandered. How were they going to make this work? Would one of them have to transfer out of the unit? She wasn't in charge any more, so it was Fischer decision. No, Jane would just add it to his list of demands. Maybe she should call him Patrick, Jane was broken and tampered with by love, but Patrick loved her for who she was, Patrick promised hope. Did he want a real relationship with her?. Had he come prepared I mean god knows what he'd had planned when he booked those rooms. She was on the pill, but she always used condoms, but somehow with him it felt different with him. She wanted nothing between them. What would he think?

Maybe he wasn't ready for any of that, that was okay, she just wanted him close. She couldn't bare the thought that she almost lost him again.

Then an image of them old and wrinkly appeared in her head; they were sitting on matching rocking chairs on a sandy beach somewhere, in one hand they each had a drink - her's coffee and his tea. Their hands tightly entwined closing the gap between them, as they watched the sun set.

"Teresa" Patrick murmured into her hair "Stop thinking so loud"

"Sorry"

XXX

They spent the rest of the journey marvelling on each other presence.

When they arrived at the Teresa help him hobble his way into the lobby, she propped him up by the lift and handed him her overnight bag. She walked over towards the front desk, he could have sworn she was swinging her hips a little more than usual, a check smile crept onto his. His smile widened when he thought of what she'd say if she knew what he was thinking 'Stop it Jane or I'll shoot you' and he didn't doubt it for a second.

When his thoughts came back into focus she was almost standing at his side again, their hands found each other and interlaced as they stepped into the lift. She pressed a few buttons on the control panel the doors shut behind her. Turning around to go back to Patrick she found he was already there and she was now in his arms, as he swayed them back and to. She rested her head on his shoulder and her arms draped lazily around his neck, he slipped his arms around her waist and he held on, slowly brushing them down to her hips and back up again.

They match, their bodies fitted perfectly into each others arms, together they were the last piece of the puzzle. It was almost an inconvenience when the lift arrived at their floor, sighing softly and retreating out of the embraced they made their way to the adjoining rooms.

She pushed the door to Jane's room open and stared at the room in slight disbelief.

The bedside lamp and table were smashed to pieces on the floor, the mirror that hung over the dressing table was smashed into the shape of a head, there was glass shards littering the floor and the lights were missing the occasional bulb, not to mention the mixed smell of gunpowder and blood that filled the air.

"Oh" he muttered "Did i mention we caught the killers?"

A giggle escaped her mouth, it was just typical Jane her belly felt warm and tingly and she couldn't describe her happiness, she hadn't felt this good since before her mother died.

"Maybe my room would be best then…" the sentence trailed off, she was unsure of where it was really going "I suggest that you leave house keeping and apology note and a generous tip"

He chuckled at her comment, he was really nervous it was unnatural for him and a bit scary he had no idea what he was going to do next, this wasn't how he had planned the weekend.

He was going to seduce her, pull her away from Marcus slowly 'till she felt he was second best. It was in that moment that he felt sick to his stomach. How could he think slyly seducing her, making her cheat on her boyfriend and making her the mark in another one of his hair brain scams was the answer? It had felt right to to him to tell her that he loved her, it was too much of a weight to bear on his own shoulders and now it was gone. And had been replaced with hope. He couldn't imagine going a second longer without knowing how she felt.

"Patrick" her soft voice breaking him out of the thoughts and anchoring him back to reality. "Are you okay?"

Her smile was weak.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just my ankle, it's still throbbing"

She lead him to the bed and propped him up against the headboard angling a pillow under his swollen foot. She made her way to the bathroom, he could hear her fumbling about searching for whatever she had set her mind to. She came out with a small plastic bag and bent down by the mini fridge, she filled the plastic baggie with ice and tied a small knot in the top. Perching on the edge of the bed, her small hand eased his shoe off his foot and his sock came with it. The bandages applied by TSA were falling off and fraying around the sides, but because of a lack of resources she was forced to leave them be.

She carefully placed the bag of ice over the most swollen part of his foot.

Her fingers traced the line of his toes, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"You still wear the socks" she murmured

"Yeah they were a present for you. I love them"

"Jane" she started, but almost instantly stopped herself

"Patrick" he corrected her almost immediately after

"Patrick…" she tested out the unfamiliar word on her tongue "You don't wear the same pair of socks every day do you?

"No" he smiled, shaking his head a little "After you gave them to me, I went online" she stared at him in disbelief

"You went online" she said dryly

"Okay I got Wiley to go online for me - he was closely supervised - and i ordered 8 more pairs"

His laughter was contagious, but the conversation was just a smoke screen for the one that they hold really have been having. She stood up off the edge of the bed and threw her jacket onto the armchair.

"I'm getting in the shower, i need to wash the airport off me" she shuddered slightly "I ordered some room service will you get the door when I arrives"

He watched her walk away to the bathroom slightly relieved that she departed, she made his breathing go all ragged. And his head went fuzzy whenever she was around, and all that was before he'd even touched her yet.

Her heard the water starting to run, and his phone buzzed in his pocket it was 3am. Who would the hell would text him now?

The text was from Cho all it said was

'Worse than Rigsby'

A smile covered his face. Typical Cho, he was almost as sharp as himself, just quieter with it. He wondered how long it would take for him to get a similar text from Rigsby and Teresa one from Grace.

It was nice their family new without even having to be told, well their CBI family anyhow. They were the only family he had, and although Lisbon had her brothers, he knew it was just too hard for her to talk to them.

A knock on the door broke his thoughts and a voice chided "Room Service"

Easing himself up off the bed and testing his foot before leaning all his weight on it, he hobbled towards the door, and pulled it open with a slight groan

A young man I a black dinner suit pushed in a meal cart, covered with and elegant white cloth and various plates of food. He thanked the man and placed a 5 dollar tip into his palm. He shuffled the cart the rest of the way to the room and uncovered the first dish, scrambled eggs and toast - bless her - for himself there was also a steaming pot of tea, and a ceramic green cup and saucer. For her there was a stack of pancakes dripping with maple syrup and strawberries. Maple syrup, strawberries and pancakes he though, storing the information into his memory palace.

There was all so a tall glass of iced apple juice, he pondered the lack of coffee, then he realized she didn't want to taste like diluted coffee beans. Not for him anyway.

She came padding toward him, her hair was still a bit damp from her shower, she wore nothing an oversize sleep-shirt and he assumed panties, he knew they were supposed to be big but it slipped off her shoulder on one side and the neckline was hanging precariously low. The shirt hit her a couple centimetres above the knee. She seemed uncomfortable with his gaze resting on her for so long, she stared down at her body self consciously.

She slipped into her chair at the table and started to work on her pancakes, glancing up watching him eat the eggs.

It was nothing she hadn't seen before it's just he looked so damn sexy. His day old shaven jaw looked sharp in the glowing light of the room.

"I asked them to put a bit of water in your eggs, I know it's how you like them"

His heart swelled and remembered when he had told her that, she really did care for him, she must do to remember such a small detail.

A few minutes pass, she slowly reached her hand across the table silently asking for his, with out hesitation he intertwined their fingers.

"I love you" her voice wasn't timid and meek like it had been previously, it was strong and confident even her eyes shone with passion and hope

"I love you too" but he didn't need to say it she already knew.

It was the first time she had ever said those words and he want to make her remember this day for a long time, but he was exhausted and she probably was too.

She stood up and seemed to contemplate something.

"Im going to bed for a little while, do you want to sleep with me?"

"Yes" he replied impishly "In both ways"

"Its just I… well, I'm" she fumbled around for the right words to say

"I love it when you ramble, it's adorable"

A sweet smile spread across her face, but it went serious again "I don't know what you need It's been so long since anyone held you, i mean really held you and loved you" she couldn't bring herself to look at his eyes so she settled for the floor.

His eyes welled with tears and they threatened to make an appearance. He loved her even more in that moment than he ever had.

She reached her hand towards his a whispered quietly "Lie down with me"

He followed her to the bed and climbed in after her, without hesitation, she snuggled up against him, placing her head on his chest searching for that steady heart beat that reminded her she was not alone. His hand slipped around her waist and pulled her closer and he supported her head with his arm. They lay there in silence for a few minutes she traced patterns on his hand that she was now tightly grasping and he just was happily breathing in the sent of her shampoo, and savouring the soft feel of her body.

"Patrick" she mumbled hazy from from the fatigue that was taking over her body "Don't leave me again, not ever"

"I wont I promise" he breathed into her hair "I'm staying right here with you… Always"

**Reviews make me happy so please leave one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist, my mind just borrowed the Characters for the duration of this story**

**A/N: People who review are my favourite kind of people! **

**I'm going to start replying to the people who review my story, because I finally got the hang of how to use this site :-) **

He woke up to the soothing scent of her lavender soap and a smile covered his face before he'd even mustered up the energy to open his eyes.

He glanced over to the clock on the nights stand it read 1:30pm, he'd slept for 10 hours, if he knew cuddling Teresa was the answer to his insomnia he'd have done this a long time ago.

He looked down at their entangled bodies, at some point in the night she must have thrown her legs over his because there was a tangled mess.

Her breathing was slow and steady, as she nuzzled the pillow that she grasped in her hands, Maybe she thought he was the pillow?

Her whole body seemed to be rolled in a cocoon of sheets and pillows.

Spending more time than he should have just marvelling her body and the presence of her in bed with him. The sweet curve of her hips, the way her hair fell out on the pillow. Her t-shirt had ridden up around her waist so her backside was completely on show, she'd kill him if she knew he was looking without her knowing. He stifled a laugh when he noticed her panties, they were pink with little hearts all over, he couldn't help but love her more.

He thought about waking her up with sweet, gentle kisses, deepening them as they went on, slipping out of what clothes they still had on. And feeling her unravel beneath him.

He'd been celibate for 12 years - well apart from Lorelei but that wasn't love making that had been fucking, his mind hadn't been present. He'd hidden in a far away dream land the whole time and then pretended to be asleep afterwards, so he wouldn't have to talk to her, or do it again.

Careful not to wake her, he slid his legs out from where they were trapped beneath hers. And eased out of the bed.

He gently covered her back over with the quilt and place a small kiss in the sensitive spot just below her ear, she sighed contently in her sleep and he whispered,

"I'll be back soon"

XXX

Her finger reached over to the other side of the bed, in searching for Patrick's warmth, but all she felt was the smooth white coolness of the hotel sheets.

She sat up in bed her, trying to recognize her surroundings. It was only then she noticed that it was 3:00pm

'Crap' she thought, they needed today, even if nothing happened they had to talk.

Jane probably just went for a walk or something, although in her mind she wasn't so sure.

Then she noticed a paper frog folded up and placed carefully on her night stand, she giggled and reached to unfold it.

Dear Teresa,

I went out to acquire us some provisions, because my guess is a hungry Teresa is not a happy one.

I'll be back soon xx

PS. Your a cover hog

PPS. I love you

It amazed her that even in a paper note he could somehow manage to come across cocky but yet somehow endearing.

Swinging her legs the rest of the way out of the bed, she began to pad around the room, not bothering to get dressed, but she did brush her teeth, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being overly tiered so she fell back into bed. Just for a few minutes she though until Patrick comes back.

XXX

Her mind slipped back into consciousness to the feeling of pepper little kisses being placed slowly along her neck and up to her jaw line, always close to but never actually covering her mouth.

He had each one of his legs on either side of her body and was supporting himself with his forearms. When he was satisfied she was awake, he place a feather light kiss on her lips. A moan came from the back of her throat and with it she sighed into his mouth.

"There she is" he cooed

The only response he go was a 'mmmmm' which he assumed was garbled speech.

His hand slipped down to her thigh, grazing the soft skin on the underside of her knee and then running his hand back up and down. His fingers traced the outline of her soft cotton panties. He traced patterns across the smooth skin of her flat, pale stomach.

He gently palmed her breasts, kneading it and running the pad of his thumb over her nipple and marvelling in the sensation of feeling it harden beneath him. He waited for her slap his hand away and tell him to get off. But she didn't.

Instead her body arched upwards into his own, trying to roll him over. But he was having none of it. Gently he held her body in place and spent a few precious seconds nibbling the soft skin of her jaw.

"Close your eyes" he whispered

Her whole body was shaking in anticipation, her breathing hitched as her eyes fell together.

"Open wide" he whispered seductively

He reached across to the bedside table and plucked a strawberry from the basket, carefully removing the green leaves that decorated the tip he placed the strawberry in her mouth.

The sour taste mad her eyes flutter, but then the juices split across her tongue and she savoured the taste. Strawberries, she loved strawberries.

Once she'd finished, she opened her mouth for another one, but instead she heard the familiar squirting sound of a whipped cream can, she felt her mouth fill and then leak with the taste of whipped cream and the she heard it can again as he squirted another helping out, but this time into his own mouth.

She felt something cold and smooth on her nose closely followed by his lips, he was licking the cream off her face, she interlaced her fingers behind his head flattening his soft blonde curls and brought his mouth down to hers.

Before he could melt her mouth once more "Wait" he whispered "One more…"

She could hear him fumbling around with plastic, clearly he was struggling, but not once did he move from the dominant position he had so elegantly acquired.

She felt something slim, but firm slide into her mouth, biting down into it, she realised that it was chocolate. Cracking the hard surface with her teeth the sweet creamy peanut butter filling spread across her taste buds and wrapped around her teeth.

"God Jane" she mumbled with her mouth full "How do you know everything? These have been my favourite since i was a child. My mother used to pick these up for me on her way home and then we'd eat them in bed as she read my a story."

He was surprised at the admission of something from her past, although he suspected it was absent minded.

"I didn't" he admitted a little sheepishly i was looking around for something sweet to buy you and i was seeing these, he said, fingering one with a thoughtful look "A reeses for my Reeses" he said teasing her

"Thats a sucky nickname" she said, pouting

"Nah" he whispered "It's perfect"

He let go of the control he had over her small frail body, and allowed himself to be rolled over onto his back and have his hips straddled. Her once gentle mouth became forceful and demanding - it was clear who would be wearing the pants in this relationship - when he trailed his tongue against the soft skin of her lips she eagerly let him and he gently sucked on her bottom lip.

They kissed until she pulled away to gasp for air, he chuckled at her breathlessness and pulled her closer towards his chest.

"Reeses as much as I'd love to let this continue i really think we should talk"

She bit her lip a little sheepishly was didn't normally act that sex crazed but she wasn't normally in bed with Patrick Jane either.

He reached his hand towards her and caressed her face. She grabbed him by the finger and brought his hand to her mouth and place a delicate little kiss on the inside of his wrist.

"Patrick" she whispered hoarsely "Where is your ring"

His eye were down cast and his whole demeanor changed from confident to 'i'd rather be puling my own finger ails off right now' look.

"I think we should talk" he pleaded

She sat up and swung her still bare legs over the side go the bed, but before she could get any further, he looped his arm around her neck and supportively held the back of her knees and carried het the sofa awaiting them.

He'd laid out a dark purple comforter, she questioned him with her eyes

"The couch feels scratchy" he explained

Keeping her pressed against his chest, against his steady heart beat, he sat down on the couch, a turned her around so she was sat on his lap her lips inches from his own, it wasn't sexual either it was… sweet.

"Patrick…" she began

"No let me explain" he begged "Please"

She nodded her head, she wouldn't deny him anything. Especially when he looked so vulnerable, it was nice she though to see him completely open to her.

He reached under his shirt and pulled out the chain that hung around his neck, she could see that looped through the chain was his ring. The last connection, the last piece of his wife and daughter that he had left.

"I loved Angela and i thought that this ring proved it" he began "A small part of me always will, i thought taking it off was dishonest, and i thought it meant that i didn't think of them anymore, that i did see the waves crashing on the shore and remember her or that i could see a little girl clinging to her Mother's side and not see my Charlie"

The tears began to trickle down his face.

"This ring kept me tethered. It kept me from living my life. It stopped me dealing with the fact that i was madly in love with you"

He looped the chain from around his neck and held it by the little ring, his eyes read the engraved words Angela and Patrick.

But then he turned the ring around as it glistened in the lights and he showed her what it said, the other engraving read Lisbon and Jane.

"This is the last thing holding me back. The last thing that is stopping me from being with you"

His breathing hitched and his sobs lessened slightly "I want you to have this he said, you deserve it. It belongs to you"

With out even asking for permission he looped the chain around her head and straightened the ring where it ay on her chest, preciously close to her heart.

She brought her hand up to it and she realized that it hung just below her mothers cross.

It was perfect he knew about her mother's cross and that she wouldn't take it off for anything so he fitted his addition around it.

He wasn't done yet

"I got the chain so you could still wear it without people prying, and i thought that if you don't come to you senses and realize what a selfish man I am and you… you know ever want to well…. marry me. You could wear them round there as well because i mean you wouldn't want you engagement ring to get all bloody when you punching criminals in the nose"

His attempt to lighten the mood was futile

She threw hr arm around his neck and chocked out a sob

"I love you he whispered into her hair"

"I know" was her only reply

**Please review *Batts eyelids seductively***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer has been cancelled due to my lack of interest.**

**Sadly I don't own The Mentalist Bruno Heller does.**

**A/N: This chapter is slightly longer than the other ones I got a little carried away… oops.**

**I love writing this, it like my fingers just move around the keyboard without my knowledge as their relationship unfolds. I want to thank everyone who review my last chapters, and plead with you all to review this one. Just so I know I'm not writing this for and imaginary audience.**

They stayed at the hotel another night, and with a little bit of 'persuasion' on Jane's part they managed to book tickets back home to Austin for that same day.

Their day hadn't gone to plan, after he gave her the ring, he was too upset to do much of anything else and she was into much shock to coax him into doing anything else.

As they waited to pass through security his eyes were trained on her closely, he was ready to catch a grenade and swallow it if that's what was needed to protect her life. He noticed how deep in thought she looked, but it made him happy anyway, normally when she was deep in thought she would hold onto her mother cross or finger the chain, a comfort he guessed to know she had her guidance. This time she held onto his ring. It was perfect.

Silently walking up to her and grasping her hand, she dropped the ring from her fingers and looked a little embarrassed. He looked over to her and smiled.

_'__All first class flyers for flight DAL6866 please begin boarding, thats all first class flyers from Miami, Florida to Austin Texas please begin boarding.' _

The intercom caught everyones attention, and a small proportion of the gathering crowd stood up and made their way towards boarding. Patrick stood up to the side of her and tugged her arm signalling for her to join him.

"Thats first class boarding, were boarding economy" although she wasn't entirely sure now.

He shrugged "I got us upgraded, you looked tense and i though it would be nice"

He said showing off his million dollar smile, by this point she was on her feet and being dragged towards the pressed an iron woman stood at the desk ready to scan their tickets.

"Its only a 3 hour flight! I mean, thank you but it's expensive you don't have that kind of money"

She tried to reason with him but her efforts were futile.

He was handing the smiling woman their tickets with one hand whilst still firmly grasping her hand in the other, still practically dragging her towards the plane.

"Eh" he shrugged nonchalantly "I could win enough money playing poker for an hour in Vegas to support us, Cho, Rigsby, Van pelt and a few others for the rest of our lives"

She knew it was true, unlike the confused looking flight attendants.

"Come on" he said "Humour me for a few hours"

She'd never boarded a plane first, that was because she'd never flown first class. She suspected it wasn't a first for Jane. During his physic days he'd traveled to the other end of the country to preform 'readings' on the gullible, rich population. His flight cost had probably been taken care of for him and if not that man has more money that he knows what to do with, so it wouldn't have been a problem. That was the only reason she wasn't going to fight him on this, she knew he wanted to do this not because he was showing off, but because he wanted to show he loved her and nothing was too much trouble.

His finger were tightly grasped around her hand, as if he were afraid she'd run off. The young flight attendant smiled as they walked towards the thresh hold of the plane, she knew he was cold reading her. He had a plane up his sleeve.

"Your seats are just up the stairs to your left have a nice flight"

"Thankyou" Lisbon replied

Before they could make it to the stairs, Jane turned around and whispered something in the ear of the flight and he flashed his white teeth as to seal whatever deal they had just made.

"What was that?" She eyed him suspiciously

"You'll see"

They made their way up the stairs and found their seats, there weren't many first class seats available but that was to be expected. She looked around at all the people surrounding her, two businessmen in suits with brief cases, they already they looked hard at work. A frumpy looking man and another suit next to him - a star and his agent, she presumed - There were a few women dotted around.

As they took their seat anther group of freshly iron suit climbed the stairs and behind them a glamorous looking couple and a baby.

Jesus, she thought how can you be so rich that you can afford a first class ticket for your 8 month (she guessed) old baby. Some kids grew up not knowing if they would have their next meal, and she wasn't talking about homeless children either. You didn't have to be living a in gutter to grow up with a hard life.

That kid would grow up spoilt, she was sure of it.

"I know what you thinking" he piped up from her side

"Oh" she quipped "You do do you "

"Yeah, your thinking how is it possible that a little baby can have so much in life already when some children grow up with nothing, and you're not talking about homeless children or orphans your talking about children who grow up with abusive parent and no one to turn too"

She looked at him in awe, this cold reading thing was going to be a serious problem

"Your comparing your 15 year old self, with that baby" he finished quietly

"Yeah" she breathed "But i don't want to talk about it"

He understood. For her it was the subject that never came up and if she could help it it never would. It was her 'Charlotte and Angela' subject

They didn't need any words to know what the other was thinking, the embrace was spontaneous, she needed him, she craved his touch. It made her feel safe like she was immune from everything. He took her to that place were no one else mattered. The place where they could live together.

His arm enveloped her and his fingers brushed softly over her waist. She traced his spine with her finger tips and savored his smell when she buried her face in his shoulder.

It was only after a couple of second that they realized they way they were entwined around each other may not be completely appropriate for company.

With a bit of a pink flush in her cheeks, she sat up from his knee and slipped into her own seat.

They were close enough to hold hands across the seats, so they didn't break contact once, until they had taken off and the all smiling flight attendant came to offer them some drinks.

"Can i get you guys any drinks?" she asked politely

Lisbon went to ask for a cup of coffee, normally it was watered down crap on airplanes, but she assumed in first class it would be nicer than the stuff she buys at home. But before she could even open her mouth to find the words Jane interjected.

"We'll have two glasses of champagne please, we're celebrating"

"Very well Mr Jane" said the girl turning to pour their drinks

"What are we celebrating" questioned Lisbon looking slightly bewildered

He ignored her question and turned around to receive their drinks of the still smiling flight attendant.

"Oh" he said, leaning up towards the girl "The other thing we talked about, could that happen in about a minute or so?"

"Certainly Mr Jane"

Once she they were out of earshot she glared at him.

"Jane!" she hissed "What the hell is going on?"

"You didn't think I'd forget did you? Who do you take me for Rigsby?"

Forget what? Her mind raced nothing was coming up, it wasn't the anniversary of anything, there was no significant holidays or event on the rise; unless… Oh god. No Jane he wouldn't.

But her look of dread mirrored his smile as she realized what was going on.

Before she could exchange a few choice words with him the pilot came on the intercom,

_'__Alright ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have a birthday on our flight today. So let all sing happy birthday to one of our flyers today whom i hope is having a lovely birthday. Teresa happy birthday!'_

It was at that moment everyone on the plane erupted into an unharmonious version of 'happy birthday' She snapped her head around to Jane, who was lucky they were 3000 feet in the or she would have kicked his sorry ass off this plane.

She was sure her face was a very unattractive shade of red of the moment, but instead of seeing his face look back at her, she was looking into the lens of a camera, that shaped her photo. Forever capturing the look of embarrassment splayed on her face.

When the singing had died down and the redness in her face had diluted somewhat, she leaned into him and said,

"Your damn lucky i don't have my gun"

He chuckled, that was his Reeses. Bad ass no nonsense cop, capable of taking down guys three times her size.

"You didn't buy me anything did you" her face looked worried.

"No" he said, smiling, he leaned over towards her ear and she could feel his hot breath on her neck,

"I was hoping to to give you my present in sexual favours" he batted his eyes seductively

Her face flushed red yet again and she took a long sip of her champagne.

"Keep this crap up and you'll be sleeping on the couch"

He was about to return her comment with a witty remark, but her eyes had fluttered shut and her breathing had already become slow and steady.

XXX

He thought she looked beautiful when she was asleep, but i guess he thought he was biased.

Although he wished she was awake to enjoy the flight, he was glad she was getting some sleep. He knew she only pretended to be asleep last night, he could tell. And she knew he wasn't asleep either, but neither wanted to disturb the other. He knew she had been worried because even though they had only been and official 'couple' for less than 72 hours they had in effect been together for over 10 years, she was worried about the fact that they hadn't slept together yet.

She shouldn't be he wanted to tell her it was okay, but he didn't want to bring up the subject incase she cried or got really upset because there was only so much he could take. He was nervous to sleep with her, he hadn't had sex in a really long time and he couldn't promise her the longest experience she'd ever had, but he would make it as perfect as he could. It had to be special.

He looked over to her again and a little pool of drool was collecting on the pillow she lay her head on he reached for the camera ad snapped another picture of her. He wanted to document every moment of their relationship, he had hardly any picture of his wife and he wished now he'd taken more time to enjoy the little things in life.

His little moment of bliss was interrupted by the rising screams of the little toddler seated behind them. He saw her body begin to stir, he'd have to remember that she was a light sleeper. She came out of the sleepy haze to her voice sounded dry and rugged,

"Patrick, are we there yet?"

"No honey not yet" he said thoughtfully "Give me a second would you?"

She didn't have time to answer and he rose form is seat and headed for the crying baby who was being completely ignored by his parents,

"Jane!" she shouted in her cop voice, but he just waved her off, she sat in shock as he scooped the baby up and started bouncing the little boy in his arms, and blowing little raspberries on his cheek. The screams turned to bubbly fits of giggles, and in no time, the little toddler reached his chubby hand forward to grasp Jane's face, he smiled back at the baby and made soft comforting noises.

Jane seemed completely oblivious to the little boy's parents, who now had their undivided attention on their child. When he was satisfied that the child and been pacified, he placed him into his arm and with nothing more than a smile he walked away.

She looked stunned as he walked back and took his seat.

"What?"

"Should i add baby whisperer to your resume then?"

"Eh, That little tyke just wanted a cuddle" he said it as if he hadn't just picked up a completely random child and calmed him down while his parents watched.

"Go back to sleep Teresa you look tiered"

"Thats just your nice way of telling me i look like crap" she shot back

"Such a way with words Teresa, you could charm any man"

If she hadn't already drifted off again, he was sure her glared would have killed.

XXX

He didn't let go of her hand, not when they went through security, not when he collected their bag and not when he flagged down the taxi.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well I'm not living in the air stream Patrick" she mumbled still trying to break through her sleepy haze.

He was a little taken aback by the 'living together' comment, not that he had a problem with that, the thought of his reason to breath not being within throwing distance made him uncomfortable but he dint want to smother her.

He just thought she would be a bit apprehensive in the beginning. Apparently not.

He gave her address to the cabbie, and the car began to rumble.

"Hey Jane" she said coming out of her sleepy haze "How did you get my address, I never told you where I lived?"

"Abbot's important personel filing cabinet has a surprisingly easy lock to pick. I mean I didn't even need tweezers to help, just a trusty old paper clip" he grinned in his efforts

Her face was a mix between being impressed and annoyed.

"What? It's and old carnie trick"

She leaned in to kiss him, slowly and passionately. His unshaven jaw brushed against her own and left little whisker marks. He savoured her taste, catching each of her breaths and breathing life back into her lips.

They stayed in each others close embrace the whole 40 minute car ride back to her apartment, making the cab driver a little uncomfortable to say the least.

**Reviews make me smile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: In my dreams I own the mentalist, but in reality I do not.**

**A/N: Okay so I want to let you all know that I do intend to fully explore Lisbon and Jane's sexual relationship, i think that them both being fully grown adults its important to make it a part of their relationship and also they have been kind of dating or whatever you want to call it for over a decade. I'll warn you before it comes up in the chapter so you have the option to skip it. But because this chapter is mainly focused on their first time I'm posting the next chapter really soon after I promise. **

"Hey Patrick I'm just going to go and freshen up, i'll be back down in minute"

She didn't really give him any time to respond yes or no, she just darted up the stairs dodging the piles of boxes that held her belongings ready to be shipped to DC, and left him standing awkward and alone in her living room.

He set their bags down in the porch, and closed the door shut. He glanced at his watch and smiled, it was only 8:30 that was plenty of time, especially considering they needed to talk first.

he made his way further into her living room, unlike her old apartment in Sacramento he'd never been here before. It was bigger and had a more 'home' feel.

The living room was unusually large and ran straight into the kitchen, in an open plan sort of way.

The kitchen was fairly large and had beautiful marble table tops, their surface looked cool and clean.

Making himself at home, he slipped off his shoes and lay down on the comfiest looking of the 2 couches, the one he chose was almost exactly the same as his one at the CBI, he supported his head with his hands and closed his eyes waiting for his love to reappear.

**XXX **

She was nervous, and for the first time she didn't care if anyone knew.

Teresa slipped out of her straight cut work pants and rifled through a cardboard box labelled clothes for a pair of dark skinny jeans, lets watch Jane try to get those off her she though mischievously.

Before putting them on, she searched to the bottom of the box containing her underwear, looking for the only remotely adult underwear she owned - a present from one of her brothers who she is pleased to say got a real good conk around his ears for buying it, it hadn't help that it had been accompanied with a note that read 'incase you ever get lucky' - it was a black lace thong she never wore it but it seemed appropriate for the occasion. She changed her sports bra for the matching lace one that match her scandal clad underwear.

She decided to stay in the shirt she already had on, she wouldn't be in it for much longer she hoped and it was emerald green so it brought out her eyes and it being button up was a major plus.

Nothing wrong with making him work for his prize.

Satisfied with her outfit, she made her way to the bathroom and started obsessively brushing her teeth and the gargling a hell of a lot of water to try and make the minty taste in her mouth less intense.

As prepared as she'd ever be with slow steps, she made her way down her stairs. Ready for the time of her life.

She looked over his body as he lay perfectly still on her couch, his body look relaxed but there was a slight hint of tension in his shoulders, she guessed it was biofeedback trying to keep a calm and composed exterior and trying not to be too hard before she'd even sat down.

Her bare feet made no sound as she walked towards him, he didn't stare so she decided to wake up in a slightly different way.

She took a deep breath a carefully straddled his hips, strategically rocking back and forth just above his groin, giving him pleasure just not enough.

"Hey" he said an adorable little smile on his face, he stretched his arms above his head with a yawn and brought the down to rest on her waist, his hands fingering her protruding hip bones.

"Hey" she replied a little shyly and an impish grin on her face

"So" she whispered, brushing his blonde curls back from his face "What do you want to do to?" she wiggled her hips suggestively and she felt him go hard beneath her.

"This" he said, in one smooth movement he moved her beneath him and this time he straddled her hips, she arched back desperately wanting to satisfy some of her ache, but he was too clever and she was too easy to read, so he artfully raised his hips away from her arched back and bent down to trail kisses along her jaw line as he chuckled against her neck.

"It won't be that easy"

Her mouth form an adorable little pout as to show her disapproval.

He pushed her floating blouse to one side and nipped the side of her shoulder playfully, pausing with a little of her flesh in his mouth, trying to gage her reaction. He felt her shiver, and kept going.

He moved to the base go her neck, running his tongue over her pressure points, and raining open mouthed kisses along her collarbone.

A little moan escaped her mouth and her breathing hitched, she pushed him back off her body and out of his dominating position and now it as her turn to straddle his hips. She rolled her hips against his and waited for him to stop her. But he didn't.

She could feel the air settling on her neck, leaving it cool and exposed, he seemed to notice this and brought his lips, hot and burring back to her neck, his kisses were more urgent this time like he was rushing. Her made his way up to her ear and bit down gently on her ear lobe and then kissed it better.

She ran her hand through his hair and flattened his damp with sweat curls, she brought his head away from her neck and placed it a hairs wisp away from her mouth.

It was then the full heat of the situation took over, she felt his hard on beneath her and she felt a familiar electric current run up her spine and down between her legs making her urgent to be closer to him.

His kisses breathed life back into her, keeping her warm from the inside out, they explored each others mouth gently and passionately, savouring the other taste as though they only had tonight.

She ran her thumbs along the inside of his jeans and moved to the button at the front.

"I think we should talk… first" he said a little breathlessly from the make out session "I mean I just think we should make sure we know what we are doing" he was rambling this was a brand new sight. Never in the 12 years she had known him had she ever seen him at a loss for words.

"Okay" she whispered into his neck, her hot breath lingering on his skin.

He shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch, but still keeping Teresa firmly planted on his lap, he looked to her eyes, they looked delirious with pleasure and they drooped a little at the sides in an ache for sleep.

"Patrick" she started "When did you know?"

"Know what Reeses?" he said brushing her hair away from her shoulder.

She sucked on her lip a little self consciously

"When did you realise you loved me"

His gaze dropped a little he was embarrassed about when it had finally hit him, because he had almost been too late.

"I think I always loved you. From that day when you gave me a job, because you don't know this, but for a long time that job was all I had and then I made a friend in you Rigsby, Cho and Grace and everything got better. I started to steal little glances at you, when you walked away from me while I was lay on my couch I'd stare at you ass, or when you'd lean over a body i'd catch a glimpse of your cleavage"

She blushed a little, at the thought that Jane had gotten away with it and she'd been non the wiser.

"I started to notice my feelings, on the Selby Vickers Case, you know the one at the high school? When we danced I never ever wanted to let go. But I realised how much I really loved you when Red John phoned me and told me you couldn't come to the phone and I'd have to take a message. I was paralysed with fear at that moment, if I'd lost you… I don't know what I'd have done"

She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled his head to her shoulder and cradled him like a small child.

"Patrick, we don't have to do this if you don't want to or you're not ready"

"Teresa i have waited 12 years to do be in this situation with you, to have you on my lap ready to give yourself to me, I just can't promise you the longest experience you've ever had… its you know been a while"

He looked really embarrassed, and she couldn't understand why, it didn't matter to her.

"Thats not what matters, i love you more than life I just want to be with you"

He smiled. God he loves that woman.

"I know you're on the pill…" he started, his sentence but her glare made him trail off.

"How do you know that? How could you possibly know that?" her voice exasperated

"Do you really want to know" she nodded her head in earnest "You like control, and things you cant control annoy you, so i don't for one minute think that you'd let your period turn up when it felt like it, you use the pill to feel in control"

She hit him lightly on the side of the head, "No more cold reading me, I'm serious"

"Okay I'm sorry" he apologised excepting his defeat "I know you on the pill, but i have condoms as well, i don't know what you usually do "

"I'm clean Patrick i swear, i always use condoms but its just this time i don't want to"

He understood, he didn't want too either but there was no way he was going to push Lisbon on this, not ever.

"Okay" he whispered into her ear, his wet lips parting slightly to suck or her earlobe

"Okay" she replied, trying to think of a time when she'd ever been happier…

**XXX**

**The next part of this chapter is defiantly M rated so if you don't like that then skip this, i promise you won't miss anything important to the story, and the morning after part will be told in the next chapter. **

He brushed his thumb rhythmically over her thigh, inching a little further up each time, running his hands under her shirt and tracing patterns lightly on her back. A sound erupted from her mouth, somewhere between a content sigh and a passionate moan.

His lips brush along her neck sprinkling little tender kisses everywhere possible and then lingering on that little sensitive spot just beneath her ear, making her pull him closer to her chest.

Feeling a little helpless in all of this she decided to take her place in his little game. Her hands that had previously been gripping tightly to the front of his shirt had moved swiftly on to his buttons.

Tugging almost violently at them, she only undid 2 or 3 before she pulled a little too hard and popped them away from the fabric. She let out a little growl as she slid the shirt from his arms, and tossed it on the floor.

"Teresa" he whispered in between kisses "That was my favourite shirt" the smirk in his voice obvious.

"I'll buy you another damn shirt"

He chuckled at her determination, and focus on the task at hand, he decided that this was moving too slowly, he undid the top few buttons of her shirt and slid it over her head and discarded it on the floor next to his own.

He let his eyes roam around her chest, taking in the sight of her breasts covered in the lacy black cups, his fingers travelled upwards and reached around her back and unclipped the clasp with ease and dragged the lace down her arms leaving them both bare from the waist up.

His fingers wandered up her chest and stroked the smooth, velvety underside of her breasts, her body shivered under his touch and he waited for her to slap his hands away but instead she pushed her chest further into his hands willing him on.

He palmed each breast one at a time, squeezing and massaging them and feeling her harden under his fingers, he trailed little kisses along her collarbone and up her neck.

"Patrick" she moaned

Her fingers found his belt and began to unbuckle it, struggling to do so without being able to see as her eyes were 100 percent focused on his. She slid them down from around his hips and the rest of the way along his legs.

Leaving him in only boxer, she took a moment to just appreciate just how hard he really was, yet how stunning he looked in his boxers. They were black, and tight fitting and doing nothing to hide how turned on he really was. she fingered the waistline of his underwear and slipped her hand around his back to cup his ass. His breathing became ragged, the kissed on her neck and his hands slowed on her skin.

"I guess you biofeedback isn't working then?" she smiled

"It never does around you" and he took her breast in his mouth effectively ending their conversation.

Deciding that she'd had enough of letting him play around, the pushed her jeans down her legs, cursing herself for choosing the tightest she could find.

He sat her up and placed her legs around his waist, then, warped his arms around her small frame and stood up, never breaking their lips not once. He doubted that she noticed they had even moved from the couch and were ungracefully climbing the stairs. His legs wobbled as his mind got lost in their kiss, but he knew they had made it when he felt the back of his knees bump against the smooth white bed sheet.

Quickly flipping them over to put himself on top as it was clear from the fact that all Teresa seemed able to do in her state of bliss was breath and moan when he did something she especially liked, he was taking lead here.

With out thinking twice he hooked his thumbs around the waist line of her panties and dragged them down her legs, noting that in his hand he held a thong, not her usual choice he thought, but then it occurred to him that she changed her underwear when she came upstairs thats why it matched so well.

The intoxicating smell of her arousal filled the room, and so did her heavy breathing.

"Please…" she whispered hoarsely

With that, he slid his fingers inside of her, she gasped and arched her back closer to him.

She felt like liquid fire, so hot and wet and almost painfully aroused, he lowered his mouth for another heart stopping kiss. Savouring the feel of her clenching muscles around his fingers, mesmerised by every moan, every twitch and every groan.

His fingers found a steady rhythm, leaving her and then plunging back in making her body convulse beneath him. He could feel how close she was, one roll of his thumb over her clit

and she'd unravel all over his hand, taking only a moment to savour the prospect he put his thoughts to the test and watch her body reach its climax.

Coming back down from her high, she blinked rapidly trying to make her eyes come into focus.

She'd been with a few men, but enough to know what good sex was but never in her life had she been that aroused and never had she came that intensely.

It must be a 'Jane' thing she decided but the one thing she knew for sure she never wanted anybody else ever again but him.

She noticed that he was now fully bare for her to see, but he stood a little in front of her, his gaze trained on her then she noticed his fingers in his mouth and she gasped in surprise as he chuckled.

"You know it's rude to stare?" he commented

All she could manage was a nod, as she pulled his body against her own, and back down onto the bed. She felt his erection pressing against her thighs and she tried to worm her body downwards to meet him, but he just held her in place with ease.

"Teresa… can I tell you something about you?"

"Mmmm" she mumbled little perplexed at his hesitance to continue

"You've never had an orgasm at the hands of anybody besides your self before tonight, because you never fully trusted any man to know what you wanted, and how far you can go, you made sure you had a good time regardless of the man. But I'm different aren't I?, I can read you like an open book…"

He paused in his speech to watch her reaction fully, while he was clearly turning her on with his words she was clearly surprised at his choice of timing.

"I know exactly where you draw the line - because you've always liked sex a little kinky haven't you? - and you know I'm going to take you right up to that invisible line you have, as far as you think you can go…" he inhaled sharply "And then I'm going to push you right over it"

He didn't hesitate before he push himself into her hot wet entrance.

Making the most sensual groan, he had ever heard escape from her mouth.

Feeling the sensation of her tight walls contract around him as he pushed further and further into her, he could feel his body begin to work its way to climax. He gritted his teeth and pumped into harder and faster. Their kisses became wet and sloppy but they continued all the same.

"Teresa, open you're eyes"

She shook her head vigorously, thrusting her hips upwards to meet his.

"Please… i want to watch you when you come"

She opened her eyes, making his heart swell.

Only for him, he thought would she make herself that vulnerable.

His fingers flexed roughly on her hips, and she grabbed onto his forearms for support, a few mere second, a few more thrusts and a few moans of passion from both of them, they came together. As one.

He screamed her name in his ecstasy and she screamed his.

His body collapsed on top of hers, there sweat mixing together,she reached around his back and grasped his shoulders suddenly filled with an obsessive need to touch his blazing skin.

He pulled her head onto his chest and murmured her name, as though he were in some kind of trance.

"Are you okay?" she quizzed him, a little worried look passed over her features.

He chuckled at her question "Am i okay? your going to give me 20 minutes and we're doing that again"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Sorry this took so long, i just couldn't get it right! The next one is up soon, I promise.**

Her head lay over his heart, and her hair spread over his chest. her chest rose and fell at a steady beat. It was almost too perfect to be real.

If it wasn't for this intimate morning scene, he would have almost convinced himself that the whole thing had been nothing but another one of his dreams. Dreams in which he was a man worthy of Teresa.

Glancing at the clock and seeing that the numbers read 6:30 he silently cursed his insomnia, but then again if he hadn't woken up, he wouldn't have had this time to just stare at her face and store every detail away in his memory palace.

Careful not to wake her, he artfully slid his body from beneath her and placed the covers back over her naked body. He scanned the dark room for his underwear, trying to remember whether he actually made in into the bedroom last night with or without them.

He found them in a puddle, rumpled on the floor along with his pants and belt, not bothering with anything else, slipped back into them with ease.

Turning to leave, but then reaching over to turn off her alarm clock that would usually wake her up for work in about a half hour, he placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead and her body visibly relaxed and a sigh escaped her lips.

Fumbling his way to the kitchen, he went straight to the coffee machine and cancelled its timer, her back up alarm he assumed.

Her apartment was a maze of boxes and bin bags, ready to be shipped or given away. Any romantic day he'd had planned was going to have to wait because there was no way Teresa would leave her apartment looking like this.

So he set to work unpacking and restocking her kitchen so at the very least he could make her breakfast in bed.

He knew exactly where She would put all of her dishes and mugs. It only took him a half an hour to put her kitchen back together, when he realised that she was missing a toaster, he zigzagged his way through the piles of boxes that invaded her living room looking for another box labelled kitchen

At the end of the hall closest to the front door, he noticed a lone box it was slightly smaller than the rest and written across it was the letter 'J' and a little more sellotape was keeping its contensce a little more of a secret than the rest.

Grabbing her keys from the little table fixed into the wall, he decided to dig a little deeper; doubting he'd find her toaster in here but it gave him an excuse to snoop.

On the surface of the box was a few framed team photos, one of which had been taken two Christmases before he'd killed Red John, they all looked so happy.

He had managed to get Lisbon into a Santa hat, and Cho had some reindeer ear placed obscurely on his head and looked very unimpressed but the smile was in his eyes. Rigsby and Grace were both looking festive in their hideous hand made Christmas themed jumpers and he himself had a father christmas suite on and a brown sack draped over his shoulder supposedly looking like Santa.

The table in front of them was piled with presents. The best part about the photo was that they were all smiling and they looked genuinely happy. Being reminded of the old days at the CBI made him sad, enough so to miss his couch.

He was in fact surprised to find her toaster in this box, but he was more surprised at what else he found.

Wedged between the toaster and the side of the box was box of tea, to be more specific his tea, it looked a little battered and upon further inspection was missing half the tea bags.

Under his tea was a padded envelope stuffed to the brim with paper.

When he realised what they were, it hit him like a ton of bricks, they were his letters and she'd kept every single one of them.

His eyes prickled with tears, this was the his box, a box full of things that remind her of him.

'J' as in Jane.

Damn it, he thought in frustration, he really was a selfish son of a bitch.

He removed one of the tea bags and careful re-sealed the box, she didn't need to know he knew about this and she defiantly didn't need to know how much it had upset him.

**XXX**

Her fingers stretched out across the bed in search of his warmth, then recoiled as she found he was not there.

A sudden wave of panic spread through her. He hadn't left her ad he? She didn't care what he said that was the best sex she'd every had, each time topped the last although she had stopped counting after the 3rd time because her mind had been concentrating on more important things.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw his pants lying haphazardly across her floor along with his shoes and socks. He couldn't have gone very far without them.

She eased her head back onto the pillow and curled her body into the tangle of duvets and her under sheets that had come loose at some point during the night; and allowed herself to be happy in that moment.

She listened to the silence of the house, the surreality of the situation overwhelmed her, not a week ago would she have ever believed that she'd be lying in her bed remembering the sex she'd had with Patrick Jane just a few hours ago, and that she would be pining for more.

"God damn it" a voice shouted from downstairs, that was chorused with a loud crashing of pans and a frustrated sigh.

She suppressed a giggle, but let the smile spread across her face.

She rolled out of bed groaning in frustration, why couldn't she just sleep in like everyone else?

Scanning the room for anything to wear, she decided on Patricks' shirt from last night. She retrieved in from the crumpled pile it was in on the floor.

As cliche as it was, it smelled like him and she liked that, she has also decided that it would be safer to slip on some underwear.

And once she had butted up a few buttons in the middle of the shirt to just about cover up, but still look sexy she made her way downstairs to reminisce with her lover.

**XXX**

He had his back to her as she walked into the kitchen. His body swayed as he poured some batter into a pan and hummed a tune, she smiled at the thought of a domesticated Jane.

She tiptoed quietly towards him and raised her arms to throw them around his neck, when he spun around and caught her, stealing a soul churning kiss. She gladly welcomed him into her mouth gaining him entrance immediately and he probed the roof of her mouth with his tongue and gently squeezed her hips.

He kissed slowed and he reluctantly pulled away from his mouth and smiled.

"Good morning" he whispered into her hair

"yes…" she agreed "Yes it is"

"You know" he mused as his hands found her hair and her head found his chest "Maybe you should wear my shirts to work, you look much better in them than i do"

"Does that mean you get to go shirtless? I'd defiantly look forward to work if there was a shirtless Jane waiting for me"

He stifled a laugh, was she always like this after sex?

"Teresa, don't you think after last night, you could call me Patrick?"

"Sorry" she said "Old habits die hard i guess"

She didn't sound sorry as she began to rake her nails over his stomach and lightly over his nipples, and back down again with her fingertips. For a man who as far as she knew was a couch potato 24 hours a day he was remarkably well toned.

"I see you're going to be insatiable for a while" he breathed grabbing her hands and halting them in their tracks.

"Here" he said, handing her a mug of coffee "Why don't you go and sit you're pretty little ass down and I'll bring you some pancakes?"

She sighed and stepped away reluctantly turning on her heel and making her way to the dining room table, he swore he saw her undo another button on the shirt.

After a few minutes he joined her cup of tea in one hand and stack of maple syrup covered pancakes in the other.

"I'd have added on some strawberries, but you don't have a single fresh item of food in your house, my dear"

"Mmmm" she said in between mouthfuls of pancakes "To be fair less than 4 days ago i thought i would be living in DC for the foreseeable future"

He slipped his leg between hers under the table and ran the arch of his foot up and down her leg, loving the smoothness of her skin. She reached across the table with her hand and tightly grasped his although she never planned to let him go.

She looked into his adoring eyes and saw her own love mixed with long fulness reflected in them, she loved him so much it hurt.

She inhaled deeply and gave out a content sigh.

She caught a whiff of the tea in his hand and she froze.

"Did you go out while i was asleep?" she questioned him

"No why" he asked, bewildered

"Where did you get that tea, then, i know i had some left over coffee in the cupboards but i don't buy tea"

Shit she thought, he'd found the box hadn't he? How would she explain this without sounding all needy and whiny?

"You found the box didn't you?" she said, slightly exasperated, she shifted in the chair and drew her knees up to her chest hugging the in comfort.

"Yes" he confessed rather easily "In my defence, I was just looking for the toaster and it was the only box i hadn't checked yet" His tone sounded truly sorry, but with a quick assessment of her body language he added on the end "Im sorry i didn't mean to upset you"

"No" she said "I'm not upset I'm just a little shocked that you found it and you probably have some questions about it now, don't you?"

Her hand played idly on her chest, searching for her mother's cross he assumed, but then he noticed that her hand didn't wander that far up instead in settled where his ring hung. And she rhythmically rubbed her index finger over it. Seeking calmness.

He wondered how absent minded she was doing it, he was sure she'd be embarrassed if she caught him looking. After only a few days he could tell she grown attached to it, and she'd cherish it like she did her mothers crucifix.

Carefully choosing his question, because he'd probably only get one in before she cried

"Why do you have a half empty box of my tea?"

"When you were in Venezuela i missed you… a lot and i didn't know what to do. I had no job because the CBI was gone, my entire team and myself were all under investigation by the FBI and with you were gone, we were left to clean up the Red John mess.

When things got really bad and I felt alone, I'd make a cup… not to drink or anything, but i'd just put it in the middle of the room and let the smell drift around, so i could convince myself for a little while that you were still here just in another room sleeping on that damn couch of yours. It made me feel better"

He looked at her expectingly, begging her to answer his next question without him saying it.

"The photos are my only happy memories, when i miss the CBI i look at them, but eventually i have to remind myself that theres nothing left to miss. The letters…" she looked a little sheepish "The letters smell like you and i like that. But i kept the tea just in case things got really bad again in DC and i needed you…"

A small tear rolled down her face, and into her lap.

His chest contracted and his throat felt like it might swell shut, how could she be in so much pain without him noticing it? He stood up from where he sat opposite her on the table and picked her up in one gentle movement. She was so light he carried her to the couch with ease, and settled her down on his knee, burying his face in her hair and kissing her temple.

This wasn't like Lisbon, his bad ass cop Teresa, who could take down perps twice her size and make grown men cringe in her presence didn't cry over a box of tea, a photograph and some letters. He'd really broken her, ruined everything she was.

"Shhshss it okay, it okay" her rocked her fragile body

"Patrick" she whispered, looking up into his eyes, her green emeralds blazing into his ocean blue "Please don't ever leave me again i don't think i could survive it another time"

"Never" he confirmed "Remember Teresa i will always try to save you" and this time he had no doubt in his mind that if he couldn't save her, he would at least die trying.

**XXX**

They made love again, this time instead of the wild and slightly rough encounters of last night, it was slow and steady, he whispered in her ear the whole time, reminding her that he was still here.

His name was on her lips when she came and he screamed her name throughout his own climax.

Later they lay together on her couch in the midst of boxes as they whispered their promises of love and forever in each others ears.

**XXX**

Sat in a puddle of her things accumulated from her teen years, Jane found it the perfect time to delve a little deeper into her past.

Jane decided to take it upon himself to sort out her book shelves and was intact delighted when he stumbled across her high school yearbooks.

"Teresa" he chided holding up the book "Look what I found"

"No Jane there is nothing in that book you need to see" she pleaded with him leaning across a mess of China plates and taking a swipe at him, but he evaded it with ease.

"Oh Teresa" he chuckled "Why did you hate your hair?"

"I did not" she said indignantly "I'll have you know that was the style back then, I would have hated to see your hair in the 80's. What did you have green highlights?"

"Tuche Lisbon, tuche"

**XXX **

This is how they spent their weeks together, in each others arms, in each others presence.

Not even to shower did he let her out of his sight during their 3 weeks together they moved as one.

**XXX**


End file.
